


Heaven’s Fire

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Biting, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dominant Docm77, F/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive FalseSymmetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: The Goatfather comes into the bedroom to find the Queen of Hearts desperate.He decides to help her.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/Docm77
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Heaven’s Fire

False hummed, a hand snaking in between her legs, to rest on her pulsing clit. She gasped, moving her fingers faster. 

She thought of Doc, her partner, watching her pleasure herself, then taking her, had making her his mate, his partner, his lover. False moaned, arching her back at the thought. 

“Oh, dear Falsie...”

False froze, looking up to find Doc, gazing down at her, eyes full of lust. He looked at her flush center, and False noticed the bulge in his pants. False’s breath hitched.

“Pleasuring yourself? Naughty girl. You know you deserve a punishment, Falsie. I bet you thought of me, didn’t you, little Falsie-“

False groaned, more heat rushing to her core. Doc unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans down to the floor, until he was only in his boxers, erection strained against the fabric. He crawled on top of False, kissing and licking her neck and jawline, grinding his hips to her wet center. False moaned and pawed at his back, holding him there, where the delicious friction was making her see stars.

Doc moved farther, taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tougue around it. False let out a breathy moan.

“Oh Falsie... so eager.” False moaned again. She wished for more friction to her wet cunt, but Doc wasn’t going to give it to her. Not yet.

“Please... please please....,” False begged. Doc looked at her, a mischievous smile in his face. “It’s so cute when you beg. Sweet FalseSymmetry, can’t wait for release.”

False whimpered. Doc smiled at got off the bed, rummaging around in a drawer. He pulled a condom and a bottle of lube out, bringing it back to the bed. 

“I am in control, now, False. I will do with you as I please, and you aren’t allowed t climax until I say so.” False nodded and whimpered again. 

Doc squirted some lube onto his metal fingers, lining them up with her entrance. He pushed in, and False moaned, bucking her hips to meet his touch.

“Oh, Falsie, you love that, just want to be fucked with my fingers? You’re a little slut, pleasuring yourself with me in your mind? Should I do this outside, where any hermit can see what a pretty little girl you are?”

False moaned, and she shook her head, panting. Doc’s fingers toyed with her clit, pushing deep inside her, and it took all her willpower to not climax.

Doc moved back, kissing up her wet thighs, and False panted. “Please... I want your tongue...”

Doc smiled. “As you wish, dear, FalseSymmetry.” Doc licked the length of her, gathering her slick. He took her clit into her mouth and sucked. False screamed, high and sweet. Doc knew what he was doing, and she wanted to orgasm so badly, it was starting to become painful. 

“Good girl,” Doc groaned. He stood up, and he pulled down his boxers, releasing his rock-hard cock from the confinements of his underwear. False moaned, drooling a bit as she imagined the cock inside of her, long and thick. 

Doc smiled. “You want me inside you, Falsie?” False moaned and nodded. “Before I do, let my put on a show.”

Doc’s hand clasped around his throbbing member, and he hissed as he started pumping himself, going faster and faster. False hummed and looked at him.

“You need some help with that?”

Doc moaned sweetly, and laid himself on the mattress, exposing his cock to his blonde warrior. “False... I want you... to suck.” 

False hummed and got on top of him, darting her tongue out to lick the head. Doc groaned, bucking into her mouth, and False took more, letting Doc slide down her throat, before moving his hips, thrusting into her mouth.

False moaned around her mouth, swirling her warm tongue around him, tasting him. False felt wonderful, her mouth being fucked, no remorse from Doc, who denied her orgasm again. 

“Sweet girl, naughty girl. You’re so warm, taking my cock so well. False moaned. Doc’s thrusts got more desperate, rougher, and he buried himself down False’s throat, shooting his load into her stomach. False moaned.

“Swallow it.” False moaned and obeyed. 

Doc pulled out, and he smiled. He gazed down at False. Desperate for friction, blonde hair stained with cum, panting, mouth watering. She looked so beautiful. Doc could feel his cock growing hard again, and he couldn’t help but touch himself. 

He jerked in his hand, moaning False’s name, who whimpered. Doc looked at her “Pleasure yourself. Climax. I want to see your release before I shove my cock into that dripping wet pussy of yours.”

False moaned and did as she was told. Her fingers were at her clit, and she bucked, moaning Doc’s name. She screamed when she climaxed, rolling her hips as she panted. Doc’s hand sped up. False was so good, so ready and slick. He pushed her down onto the bed, slicking up his condom.

“You are mine, Falsie,” he growled. False moaned. “I’m yours. Yours.”

Doc roared and pushed in, False groaned beneath him. Her walls were slick and tight, closing around his cock so perfect. 

Doc began moving, growling as he did so. He whispered degrading words into False’s ear, telling her she was a good girl.   
False moaned. “Yes. I’m yours. Your mate, Doc.” 

Doc’s thrusts sped up, uncoordinated and needy. He pumped into her so much, so fast, taking her so roughly. She was his, he would mark her. 

Doc licked a stripe down her neck, before biting down. False moaned, bucking up to meet him, pushing deeper. “Now everyone can see that you’re mine, Falsie. Mine.”

Doc smiled. “You can come now, whenever you want.” 

False groaned and buckled more insistently, Doc roared and buried himself as deep as he could get, and False’s orgasm made her walls clench, and Doc came deep inside of her, her walls milking the semen out of his cock, which twitched. 

They laid there panting. Doc looked at her.

“You okay, Falsie?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, Doc.”

Doc smiled and kissed her, taking her into his arms. “You did so good, dear Falsie.”

False hummed and closed her eyes. “I needed that. Thank you. I love you, Doc.”

I love you, too, Falsie, dear. Now let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!


End file.
